


A Wandering Rose

by Alpha_Primaris



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Anal, Cock Worship, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Just smut at this point, Other, Plant cock, Tentacle Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Primaris/pseuds/Alpha_Primaris
Summary: Cass is going to have some fun in the Mojave Desert. It's just gonna have to start at Vault 22 for that to happen.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

XxXxX

“Burn ya green fucks!” Cass yelled with frustrated rage as her riot shotgun barked out incendiary shell after incendiary shell, the flaming pellets setting fire on the mossy skin and sending the creature reeling in pain as it flailed. The former Vault dweller screamed horridly as it was consumed in flames, and it stumbled into the way of one of its own in its poor attempts at relieving the pain.

The resulting spreading of the fire has the redhead grinning, a bit of satisfaction creeping into her as more of the creatures started burning. And as they burned, she took the opportunity to turn and bolt, not even waiting for the spore carriers to finish burning before seeking a safe haven.

The telltale sounds of a gatling laser echoing down the cramped halls of the Vault has her hopes high, and the former caravan master kept running down the hallway towards where Six was holding out.

She should be careful, she should check her corners, but the hope of salvation and company, the sight of the power-armored courier spearing bright lasers into hoards of the green, mossy bastards, threw out her caution in exchange.

So she wasn’t ready for the carrier waiting around the corner.

“Fuckin’ spore bastard-!” Cass yelped when a carrier leaped from around the corner, vine-y muscles opening its mouth wide for a hoarse yet shrill screech as it pounced on the redhead. The tree-like arms, tough and thick, swiped her otherwise lethal carrier-killer out of her hands when she tried to bring it up.

It clattered against the wall and dropped to the floor, out of reach and useless, leaving Cass to instead raise her arms in defense when the carrier crashed against her, sending her to the ground flat on her back and knocking the wind out of her. She gasped as she wrestled with the Carrier, grabbing with one hand on its eyeless head and keeping it away from her vulnerable neck as its horrid, humid breath kept bearing down on her.

“Awh fuck!” Cass exclaimed when she breathed in its noxious smell in her gasp. Keeping a hand on its head as its hands ripped apart her blouse, popping buttons off and revealing her large tits in her matching bikini top.

Her limbs were a bit weak, a bit exhausted after the fall and her loss of breath, but Cass was still keeping its head off of her flesh, grunting and gasping against its strength with her own.

Her other arm reached for the knife on her belt, fumbling with a bunch of pouches as well, before she felt the familiar wooden hilt and gripped it tight before pulling it out, pushing its head to one side just enough so that she could push her blade into its neck with a taunt, “Taste metal greenshit!”

Despite being plant-based, despite having no nervous system, the Carrier screeched horribly as it jerked off of Cass in seeming pain, flailing and swiping at the protruding piece of metal on its neck. It wasn’t dead, but it was sure as hell distracted enough for the cowgirl to push off of the ground and diving for her shotgun.

“Eat fire!”

The Carrier was still distracted by the knife in its neck when Cass turned around and unloaded a fiery shell into its plant hide, setting fire to it and killing the mutant when it realized the danger it was in. But it was one tough Carrier, and the redhead soon found herself weaponless again when the desperate mutant swiped a hand in her direction and knocking the weapon loose again before focusing entirely on the woman.

Cass swore a storm when the flaming creature shrieked at her before it rammed on her lower body, pushing her to the wall and knocking her breathless again before swiping at her ragged jeans in desperation. Her pants took the brunt of its sharp, wooden talons when it swiped at her legs and Cass groaned in sharp pain when some of it scratched her legs.

“Oh- shit- get off of me!” the caravan master shouted when she managed to push the dying Carrier off of her, leaving the woman gasping against the wall in tattered jeans and exposed boobs when it limply bumped against the opposite wall. The burning corpse twitched and jerked in dying fashion before releasing one final hoarse screech, its now lifeless and burning body sliding down the wall, leaving scorch trails and ashes on the wall.

And once the dead creature was down, Cass took a moment to regain her breath, deeply inhaling humid air into her desperate lungs as she leaned against the wall. She was glaring tiredly at the limp corpse for a few minutes, making sure it stayed dead as its body crumbled into ash, and gave it a weak middle finger before finally sliding down as well.

Once on the ground, Cass surveyed her current situation, finding it almost humiliating if she decided to use the dignity card. Her blouse’s buttons had all popped off when the green fucker ripped it open, leaving her hefty chest and questionable underwear exposed for all to see, and her creamy legs were visible from the tattered remains of her jeans. Cloth hung useless from places on her jeans and the redhead was quick to comment sarcastically on her wardrobe’s destruction, “Well there goes the imagination…”

Cass was about to keep still when she heard laser fire coming down the hallway, this time a bit farther than before. She cussed in exasperation, pushed herself off the ground, and went to pick up her shotgun. She was getting far, and if Six was still Six, he would keep going in that tunnel vision of his until this was finished.

“Fuckin’ Six, can’t keep his legs still for once,” the redhead remarked, nearly tripping over one of the strips of cloth from her destroyed jeans. She yelped in response, catching herself on the wall and glaring down on her ruined pants. Then she sighed, thinking up a few solutions, before picking one.

With exasperation, Cass started unbuckling her belt and undoing the hem of her jeans. She took off the pouches she had attached on the leather strip, placing them on the ground, before sliding the belt from the loops on her jeans. Then, throwing that to the ground as well, the redhead started pushing the ruined clothing down her wide hips and toned legs, facing difficulty on one leg, before taking it off completely.

She gave the jeans one last look of frustration and disappointment before throwing them away, voice low as she spoke, “So long…”

Now left in only a matching thong, Cass shivered when air touched her creamy legs and round ass, her gloved hands uselessly rubbing over them as if unsure on what to do. She regained her composure afterwards with a mumble about haggling Six for a new pair of pants, picking up the leather belt and beginning to attach the pouches back. Near naked as she was, Cass was not going any further without equipment.

Once the pouches were back on, she equipped the belt around her hips, grumbling a bit when she felt it rub against her skin, “Fuck, hope that doesn’t chafe as much…”

Her worries were put aside when more hoarse screams echoed from behind her, and Cass gave the way behind her a brief but very worried look before she scooped her shotgun and went further towards where Six was last heard.

XxXxX

The sounds of lasers firing rapidly was like angels singing into her ears, if said angels were power armored and witty, and it brought some measure of hope into Cass as she ran through the halls near-buck naked towards it. She slowed down each time there was a turn, recent experience showing just what that would’ve cost her, and pointed barrel first anytime she did.

But Cass didn’t nearly do it as slow as she would’ve liked, considering the dim screeches coming from behind her not far down the halls. So she kept praying to whatever god that still listened to keep some truly hellish creature in other parts of the Vault and not where she was turning.

When she turned around the last corner that led to the Vault’s atrium, massive space where people would be gathered around, she was met with two Carriers feasting on some of their still intact brethren.

Wordlessly, Cass sent a shell into each and sent them panicking as they tried to put themselves out, clearing the caravan master’s way. But before she could go further, the redhead turned around to the door behind her and pulled out from one of the pouches a red cylinder with a simple fire sign, pulled the pin with her teeth, and threw the grenade into the corridor before slamming the button besides the door.

“Here’s a present.”

The incendiary grenade exploded into a blazing inferno moments after the door slid closed and Cass felt briefly the heat of it on her sweaty, creamy skin. But after that, the tension decreased, the ensuing run for her life had stopped momentarily, and Cass breathed in relief.

The cowgirl wiped a gloved hand over her wet forehead and removed the sweat on them before turning towards the atrium. She was on the third level, and the balcony’s edge showing the large room was just a few feet infront of her. To her right and left, most of the pathway was clear, though she did spot on one end a patch of moving foliage and plant-life.

Keeping her gun up, Cass approached the railing and peeked over it, seeing nothing but dirt and foliage on the atrium floor. Bits and pieces of furniture and other things were scattered across the miniature biome, yet she spotted no power-armored courier anywhere.

“Fuck, where did ya go?” Cass muttered, leaning against the railing with one hand as she attempted to spot their bulky figure. She was too focused on finding Six when something grabbed her shotgun, pulling it from her hand and surprising the caravan master into turning sharply towards the thief when she realized her weapon was gone, “The fuck?!”

But her words died in her throat when her eyes saw a large bud, with green vines coiling around it, seemingly inspected her weapon in two of its vines. The bud bloomed a bit, pretty petals splitting open, and feelers coiled out and began inspecting her shotgun further.

“Oh fffffuuuuck…,” Cass muttered out.

Cass didn’t know if it had spotted her or not, but the redheaded woman slowly backed up from the plant creature just in case it hadn’t, in which case she could probably ditch out in the opposite direction.

But she ran out of time when the flower finished inspecting the shotgun, wrapping a vine around the drum mag and pulling it off before facing the flower towards Cass. And from the way the vines were slowly reaching for her, the redhead didn’t think twice before turning tail and breaking a sprint.

If she managed anyway.

A vine had slipped beneath her notice before and now sprang into action when she tried to run by shooting forward and wrapping an ankle, stopping her from moving and making her yelp as she tripped forward. Cass managed to break her fall with her hands, but the relief was quickly dashed away when she was reminded of what caught her.

She looked back to see the green tentacle vine wrapped around her ankle tightly and tried unsuccessfully kicking it off before attempting to crawl away, “Shit shit shit!”

Cass managed to get up onto her hands and knees before the rest of the vines shot forward, grabbing her remaining free ankle and wrists in a tight grip and pulling the cussing woman up into the air as she struggled against the bonds.

She fought against the vines holding her up, but Cass’ resistance was futile as she was spread eagle on the air, boots a few feet above the floor. She grunted and swore with each hard pull of the vines, but they ultimately kept the woman still above the air.

“Let me go, flowerface!” Cass yelled behind her, glaring at the flower that was seemingly giving her naked booty an inspection despite having no eyes. When it didn’t answer, Cass just kept struggling against the vines, regretting leaving her knife behind.

But she was surprised when something started to grope her ass, and Cass picked up on just what was happening to her. Looking back, the redhead watched with horror as the flower let its feelers roam and caressed her cheeks, something triggering inside her mind. She started struggling harder against the vines keeping her still, yet nothing was working, and Cass was subject to the creature’s curiosity when the feelers started going down.

In response, Cass began trying to close her legs and pull away from the extremely curious plant, cussing a storm up when the flower stayed between her legs, “Fuck no fuck no fuck NO! ‘m not getting’ fucked by a shit eating plant!”

But despite her resistance, the creature’s feelers kept caressing her groin area, eventually focusing on Cass’ thong covered pussy. It started to press against it, and Cass had to hold back a surprise groan when it started focusing more on her covered cunt. Desperately trying to avoid the oncoming fuck, Cass increased her struggles.

What she didn’t know was that it picked up on her struggle, the feelers now focusing on how to reach her covered pussy lips. And as it trailed a couple of feelers on the edges of her thong, two vines were brought down to her underwear and coiled on the strings, pulling suddenly and snapping them apart, causing Cass to yelp when her thong was split.

And once it came loose, the feelers took the ruined clothing and started inspecting it, particularly on the damp spot that recently appeared. Because despite her resistance, Cass’ body reacted accordingly to the creature’s ministrations. Trimmed pussy now exposed, Cass struggled even harder against her bonds, “Noooo. Nononono!”

The creature seemed to realize that she was eager, that Cass was in mating mood, when it discarded the thong and focused back on her pussy. Gentle, thin, fuzzy tentacles started to feel up her slowly wet pussy lips, and Cass had to suppress a needy moan when her cunt was touched.

She groaned when her clit became a focus after it was exposed, and Cass tried desperately to focus on escaping the creature’s hold. Yet her body was beginning to squirm and react instead of struggling and pulling. Looking down, Cass saw her nipples poking through the fabric of her bikini top, a sign that she was getting excited.

Sensing the increase in hormones, the creature started to split the redheads lower lips, the flower now placing itself before Cass’ pussy entrance. Gritting her teeth in need and defiance, Cass resisted another gasp when the feelers combined and slipped inside, her inner walls being touched. She was getting more wet and horny, and the redhead found it was getting harder to resist.

When she nearly came from some of the feelers feeling her g-spot, Cass groaned as she tensed her body up, gritting her teeth while her eyes crossed. “Ffuuuccckkk,” it was taking everything in her to not succumb to the ministrations of the plant, yet her mental defenses were being battered pretty hard.

Noting the tension she’d displayed, Cass threw her head back when more feelers began focusing on her g-spot, and combined with her clit being touched and pinched, Cass couldn’t help but groan through clenched teeth as she came. Muscles tensing, hips jerking and body twitching, Cass lost the first of many battles in a bid to escape from the creature with her orgasm.

And unfortunately, her mental defenses were barely up, and she wasn’t ready for anything further. While Cass was riding down her orgasm, the flower between her legs pulled the feelers inside her back out. They came out wet, and the creature knew its prey for tonight was ready for it.

The flower backed away from Cass, and in return, two vines with rounded, slimy, mushroom-ish tips replaced its position. The still reeling woman did not notice the exchange, still groaning from the remaining high, and was unprepared when one of it pushed and slipped inside her. Groaning in surprise, Cass clenched her teeth and was made cross eyed again when her wet pussy walls was split properly, filling her up.

“Ffffuckin’ cock…,” she groaned out, unused to being so full. It felt bigger than any cock she’d taken, wide enough to make her feel like a virgin getting her first dicking, and it reached deep inside her and hit her g-spot well.

Her pussy reacted just as surprised, and her walls shamelessly tightened and clenched around the thick plantcock, as if eager to finally get some good cock. Cass was in disagreement, cursing under her breath about burning the petals off of the creature, yet her crossed eyes and gritting teeth along with suppressed groans told of a different story.

Once enough time was given for her to adjust, the vine began sliding in and out, causing Cass to involuntarily moan in her throat. She was getting fucked by a plant, and her body was eager for it, but that doesn’t mean she has to. “‘M gonna cut those tentacles off when ya’re done…,” Cass groaned out, now resorting to biting her lip in an attempt to keep her moans in.

The slimy substance, coupled with Cass’ own juice, made it easier for the vine to push in and out. And the redhead cursed her body for being a whore. Soft and wet shlick sounds echoed across the atrium as Cass was fucked, coupled with soft groans and suppressed moans, and it reminded her that she was out in the open, getting fucked by a plant.

Yet even as her body slackened before the steady thrusts of the vine, Cass was still attempting to escape, limbs pulling weakly on the vines even as her mind was battered with slowly addicting pleasure. She was too busy trying to resist and pushing the pleasure away to notice the vines holding her up leaning her forward, until she was now hanging from her limbs.

And in this position, Cass was forced to feel and watch her large tits swinging to and fro, straining her top with each swing. Her legs were spread a bit wider until she was in a mid/air split, and her hands were pulled back, and now she was in a prime fucking position she would’ve enjoyed getting from a man instead of a plant.

“Fuckin’… plant…,” Cass groaned through clenched teeth, can’t think clearly enough to form a full sentence from the pleasure slowly overriding her mind. But even after all that, she was still resisting.

Even as another slimy vine cock pushed against her asshole and splitting her ass. The surprise anal made Cass groan in frustrated pleasure as her tightest hole was penetrated, and the caravan master threw her head back in deliciously unwanted pleasure while her eyes crossed up.

“Oooh fffuuuucccckkk!”

Unprepared for a double penetration, Cass’ mind was fully overwhelmed with white, mind-numbing pleasure. And when the two vines began alternating their thrusts, making sure one is always in, Cass could not contain the desperate groan of pleasure coming from her whorish mouth.

“Oooh fuck yyeeeesssss!”

And with both holes thoroughly getting fucked, the busty redhead could only make small defiant sounds as she was brought closer to an orgasm. Big breasts bouncing, toes curling and hands clenching, while she bit her lip and crossed her eyes up, Cass couldn’t think clearly enough to make any form of notable resistance.

She could only groan and grunt as her slutty holes were fucked.

And when the orgasm finally hit, Cass’ brain was whited out and she could only groan low in response. Her body rocked and twitched with each orgasmic jerk of her hips and her inner walls clamped down on the two plant cocks inside of her.

And as her body relished the orgasmic high, the creature laid the woman down gently to the floor. Her breasts squished against the floor and her hands, once released, subconsciously placed themselves before her so that she could keep her head up. Her stayed split, and it exposed the still lodged vines in her pussy and ass.

A clatter of metal against metal, and Cass was brought back to her senses as she blinked away some of the white of bliss from her mind, finding herself on the floor and gasping. In her half-white mind, she picked out the shape of her shotgun placed a few feet away from her, and, in a desperate attempt to escape, Cass picked herself up onto all four and began to crawl forward towards it.

She didn’t notice the two vines still inside her, and when they started to thrust again, Cass’ battered conscious did all it could keep some of her mind functioning, even as she groaned whorishly and locked her limbs up to avoid falling onto her face.

Now on all fours and with two vinecocks thrusting away at her sensitive holes, Cass now had to endure more pleasure with the sight of salvation just a few feet away from her reach. Her body rocked with each thrust, and her breasts swung softly, slowing her crawl.

She moved one hand forward, trying to keep her eyes from going cross eyed again, and one leg forward, even as the thrusts began to eat away her conscious thoughts again and replace them with pleasure. And as she slowly made her way to the shotgun, her upper body began going lower, eventually making Cass crawl on her elbows while fists clenched to keep her mind focused at all, and her legs spread wide with her ass to the sky, making Cass groan as she was fucked into her favorite position.

Escape was within reach now, but Cass could hold it back no longer and just bit her lower lip as she stayed on her elbows and knees, eyes finally crossing again in pleasure.

She couldn’t think straight, not with all the white in her mind. Her legs were weak to move, and her arms felt like lead to lift, she was trapped on the ground. And the shlicks and wet sounds of her traitorous holes felt like hammers to her pride, constant reminder that she was just inches away from release.

Cass groaned through bit lip as another orgasm was rapidly approaching and she barely erecting her mental defenses up, she tensed her body weakly in preparation, and was still groaning in involuntary bliss when it finally hit, her head thrown back again when her body spasmed from it.

Pleasure smashed into her mind like a battering ram and filled it completely with mind numbing pleasure just enough so that Cass couldn’t think for a minute, rendering her vulnerable.

And with the redhead sufficiently incapacitated again, the flower creature coiled vines around her ankles and wrists and lifted her up again, this time flipping her around gently so that she was facing up. It let Cass hang from her limbs, legs spread wide and high to reveal the two vines still stuffed inside her, and arms raised high above her head. Her curvaceous figure, glistening with sweat and creamy under the limited light, was on full display before the flower.

Cass was just returning to her senses when a vine pulled her bikini top off, and she suppressed a soft moan when her hard, dark nipples were exposed to the air. As she blinked away the white from her eyes, the redhead soon noticed the flower before her, and instinct caused her to spit at it in defiance.

The flower didn’t flinch when the spit hit, but it did moved closer to her, catching the caravan master off guard as she flinched back. The thin feelers in the middle coiled and moved in the air for a brief moment before the redhead, making her tense as she waited, and then the flower extended something from the middle of it.

It was vaguely phallus shaped, brightly colored, and the texture of it was like those of a mushroom. And Cass was watching it with widening eyes when the flower began to move down, just above her vine stuffed pussy.

“Ah fuck…”

With weak energy Cass started pulling the vines holding her up again in futile resistance when the one inside her cunt pulled out, making her shudder as she was emptied, and was replaced by the flower dick. It probed the head against her entrance, testing her.

“Fuck fuck fuck-!” Cass cursed as she fought, and her struggling increased when the vine from her pussy probed her already full asshole, the redhead trying her best to tighten her ass from anymore sizeable vines.

But when it pushed, and eventually slid in, stretching the redhead’s ass wide with two impressive vines, Cass had to resist a moan of pleasure by gritting her teeth. She had never took in two cocks in one hole, never. And yet, her body found the experience far more exciting and good than it should be.

Once the two vines in her ass were inside, they started coiling together to form into one single entity and started thrusting in and out of Cass’ ass as one, stretching her tight asshole wide and making her groan through gritted teeth again.

But the pleasure wasn’t over yet, and the flower took the opportunity present to push its own vine into the redhead, its mushroom like dick penetrating her main hole smoothly. And it was just as wide as the two vines in her ass.

Cass had to bite her lip again when the flower dick pushed in, and she couldn’t resist crossing her eyes up again in absolute bliss as she was violated yet again. And when it started to push in and out as well, falling into a rhythm with the vines in her ass, Cass could only clench her fists in denial as her body began enjoying it, groaning in her throat.

She couldn’t do anything anymore, her energy sapped by the relentless fucking she was taking. Her pussy and anal walls clenched and tightened around the vines and plant dick like a slut’s whenever it could, as if finally recognizing the need for it, and her mind was slowly being filled with thoughts of relenting, of admitting defeat, of finally giving in to the delicious plant cock she was being shown, yet a smidge of her pride kept her from going full slut mode.

And even that was slowly being overwhelmed, images of more green cocks slowly filling her mind and drowning her pride.

Too preoccupied with her fighting conscious, Cass didn’t notice a phallic vine approaching her face before it was too late, and her eye were wide when it pushed into her mouth, filling her mouth and throat up with green vine cock. She could only gurgle and grunt when the vine cock began throat fucking her, and the redhead was soon overwhelmed as well as her eyes crossed back up.

Now filled to the brim, Cass could only wait for it to end as her nose was filled with a strong scent, overriding her mind. She could no longer think straight, pleasure finally drowning out her pride and fighting spirit, and the redhead could only groan in bliss as more of the smell was breathed in.

And then, in an unexpected move, the flower cock came. Thick, green sap began spurting out of the tip and into Cass’ cunt and womb in large loads, filling the woman up, and it made her groan in nirvana as she came as well, the feeling of her womb being filled the last straw in her dying defiance.

But not waste, the flower cock pulled all of a sudden and spurted the rest of the sap all over Cass’ dominated body, and she could only arch her back in ecstasy as they landed.

Once finished, the vines all pulled back, and Cass gasped when her mouth was finally freed, greedily Inhaling the humid air once her throat was cleared. Her asshole, slightly stretched, puckered a bit after the stretching it was given, and her pussy leaked of thick sap like a slut’s. Her whole body was glistening with sweat, and her heavy tits heaved with each breath she took.

The vines slowly placed Cass onto her back and on the floor, and released her from their grip once she was down, leaving the redhead near naked on the floor with limbs spread wide. Eyes still crossed, the redhead’s hands weakly started to move and cupped her large mounds, pushing them together and squishing the warm sap that was splattered between them, and Cass finally let a horny moan out from her full lips.

She was finally broken in.

Continuing to play with her breasts, green eyes slowly refocused back into reality, and spotted multiple tendrils hover over her, as if observing the former caravan master play with herself. Cass let her lips pulled into a sly grin, and reached out with one hand towards one of the green vines, gingerly wrapping her hand around it and slowly stroking it.

“Fuckin’ cock, ya want more dontcha’?” Cass asked, husky and low. Releasing the green vine, the redhead pushed herself up into a sitting position and looked down at her used body, noticing the green sap all over boobs and stomach as well as those leaking from her pussy. She raised one hand and started rubbing her stomach, spreading the sap, and slowly worked her way down to her filled cunt, fingers teasing her violated hole.

“Fuck, ain’t ever been this full before…,”

And then, Cass pulled back some senses and pushed herself up. With wobbly legs, she stood up from the floor unsteadily and had to compensate a bit when she nearly fell again, eventually stumbling towards the railing and finding a foothold by holding onto them. Once she was steady, the redhead took a moment to compose herself before slowly turning around, eventually leaning against the railing with her hands on it.

When she saw green tentacles still floating before her, Cass chuckled low and then released one hand to beckon them closer with a finger.

“We ain’t done yet.”

It was amazing how the plant creature understood the gesture when it approached, and Cass waited by the railing with a suggestive grin as they approached, eager for some more action.

But the moment was ruined when a hoarse shriek pierced the air, and the plant creature was suddenly tackled by an exceptionally large spore carrier, the humanoid wrestling the main body of the flower creature.

Cass couldn’t do anything but watch with wide eyes as the two plant monstrosity duked it out just a few feet away from her, and yet she felt no fear as they did. Her heart didn’t beat fast with terror of being eaten, and her mind wasn’t filled with any sort of horrific image of being torn apart.

Instead, a sort of anticipation washed over her as the two creatures fought viciously, as if she was expecting one of them to win. She felt like a female watching two males fight for dominance and for her, and her lower lips were aching yet again at the awaited action.

And when the Carrier finally ripped the flower apart with a victorious shriek, Cass waited with bated breath as the creature stood in the ruins of its opponent for a moment, sniffing the air cautiously. Her heart skipped a beat when it finally turned around, and Cass could only feel a sort eagerness when the large Carrier crawled on all four towards her.

She stayed leaning against the railing, watching with lustful intent as the creature finally stopped before her, and nearly drooled when it stood up to its full height. Cass was a tall woman at six feet, but the Carrier was a full feet taller than her, and it looked down at her with eyeless hunger as it sniffed the air.

As Cass waited, she noticed something from the bottom of her sight and looked down, eyes widening when she saw the absolute cock that the Carrier was sporting. It was as long, if not more, as her arm, and as thick as her wrist. Mushroom-ish in texture and phallic in shape, the plant cock before her looked irresistible for the redhead, and she shamelessly stared at it with hunger.

A humid breath overwhelmed her nose, and Cass greedily inhaled it, a stark contrast to her behavior before. She looked up to the towering Carrier with a lecherous grin, then pushed off the railing and fell to her knees slowly, spreading her legs open once she was on the ground.

Now eye level with the mouthwatering sight of plant cock, Cass licked her lips greedily and gingerly wrapped her gloved hands around it, eliciting an almost intrigued sound from the Carrier. She started slow with her strokes, relishing how hard it was for a plant, and gave only tentative licks and kisses on it for a while.

“Dear fuck, ‘dis thing ain’t fake…,” Cass breathed out, pulling her base desire to just take it all inside her mouth.

Doing all she can to keep herself in control, Cass kept up her ministrations, keeping her strokes steady while her tongue and lips showered the impressive cock with all the worship it deserved. She teased it with all the skills and experience she’d gathered along her life, focusing on the underside and head, and inhaled its musky stench like a junkie would.

With a soft groan, Cass moved her attention to the heavy balls under it and began showering it with equal greedy lust, taking in one testes at a time. Sometimes, the redhead would just plant her face against the large sack and just inhaled the scent as she did, garnering an appreciative growl from the feral creature before her.

“Fuck me sideways!” the former caravan master gasped out when she pulled back, one hand releasing the stiff cock and reaching down to her eager and dripping pussy to play while the other kept stroking.

With no other words, the redheaded woman opened her mouth and took in the Carrier’s greenish brown cock with little to no effort, smoothly sliding it inside her mouth, lips wrapped around its width as it slid in. She stopped when she felt the familiar sensation to gag, and instead compensated by stroking the rest of the rod not inside her mouth.

Borne from experience, Cass started to move her head along the stiff length, working her tongue along the underside as well as she sucked it off. Saliva covered the front half of the Carrier’s mushroom cock and the former caravan master couldn’t help but hungrily keep on sucking, one hand stroking the rest. All while she moaned along the cock she was servicing.

She didn’t flinch when she felt a claw placing itself on the back of her head, her messy bun between two fingers, and only groaned with need when she felt it pull her in every time she moved in. Even mutated, the instinct to fuck was still present.

Cock inside her mouth, Cass felt the increased throbbing of a dick ready to burst, and she didn’t think twice before she removed her hand from her slutty cunt and instead used both hands to stroke the rod before her. She moved her head faster, motivated by the prospect of more, delicious plant cum, and worked her mouth and tongue to the best she could.

And from what she can tell, the mutated man was very pleased by her increased performance. Low growls and guttural groans reached the redhead’s ears and she found the musky scent a bit stronger than usual.

Her own groans and gurgles filled the air around them and Cass soon found herself desperate for cum. Then her eyes widened a bit when the cock went a bit deeper into her mouth, gagging her a bit when she realized the Carrier was both pulling her closer and pushing its hips closer to her face, its own desire for release making it move.

Cass just took it in as best as she could, finding herself more eager to service the feral creature.

She was rewarded when the thing released a shrill cry, and the cock inside her mouth began to throb and spurt surprisingly hot cum down her throat. The redhead found the sensation more than satisfying, and she found herself greedily swallowing it down as best as she could, eyes crossed a bit.

The Carrier didn’t finish before it pulled out, and Cass was left gasping for breath as cum she didn’t swallow spilled out of her mouth, landing onto her heaving tits, letting the creature pump out the rest from its cock and onto her tits as well. The redhead moaned whorishly as hot spunk showered her large breasts and she milked the rest from the still stiff rod before her before letting go.

With another heated moan, Cass cupped her F-cups and started massaging and spreading spunk all over her tits, relishing the warm heat it provided as she licked up some stray cum.

“Oh fuck yeah…,” the woman moaned out, looking up to see the Spore Carrier before her with its head cocked to one side.

Then, with a slowly forming grin, she let her tits go and instead push the plant monster down to its back, the creature complying with but an intrigued rumble, and crawled forward a bit until her heavy chest brushed against the stick penis.

With a sly grin on her beatific face, Cass grabbed her breasts and parted them just enough so that the cock was inbetween them before pushing them together. A low groan came from the creature’s throat and the woman just chuckled huskily before she started to slide her tits along its cock.

“Don’t think Ah’m not havin’ fun with this thick cock before ya fuck ma’ cunt,” she said, letting the cock slide between her breasts, head popping in and out at regular intervals. Properly lubed, the tittyfuck went smoothly and the woman didn’t bother to hide her pleasure of it.

Moaning with lust, Cass didn’t bother to look up, knowing the creature wouldn’t recognize her needy stare anyway, and instead just enjoyed seeing its cock fuck her pornstar-grade tits. She even chuckled low when she felt its hips touch her chest, moving it in sync with her own ministrations.

Wet ‘plap’ sounds and occasional groans and moans echoed in the air and the woman didn’t care if anything heard it. In fact, she’d welcome anything if it had a penis comparable to the one she was happily giving a tittyfuck to. She didn’t even thought about Six, the man’s eccentricities and such far from her mind and instead focused on her own pleasure.

“Gettin’ ready for ‘nother blast?” Cass teased the creature, feeling the hot cock between her throbbing in a familiar way. She just increased her pace, relishing the growing heat, and spurned the Carrier on with eager moans and hungry growls of her own.

So when the fat cock finally burst, throbbing and pulsing with each rope of spunk shot out, Cass just moaned like a whore. She slowed down her movements to a crawl as she let it cum, and even let it spurt in between her creamy mounds.

Once it was done, the redhead leaned back, eyeing how stiff the cock plant with eager eyes, and played with her goo covered globes some more. Sweat formed a thin sheen over her exposed body and she had an easy but sultry smile while she rubbed the goo all over her chest, eyes still on the throbbing cock.

“Shit…,” she swore, impressed at how durable the creature was. Not a lot of men could last as it did, and even the longest lasting one hadn’t lasted this long. Cass was an eager girl when she was in the mood, more so when she was sober. So it was entirely justified to be this impressed with the Carrier.

With a final squeeze of her tits, the redhead rose from the floor and turned her back towards her fuck buddy with an eager smirk. Her bubbly ass to the creature, Cass bent over and grabbed the railing with both hands before she straightened herself up, and spread her toned legs apart, showing her dripping and used holes to the creature behind her.

She glanced over her shoulder to see the Carrier standing up very eagerly with her smirk still there and shook her round butt enticingly, coaxing the bastard with a husky tone filled with need, “’s time ta take yer prize, ya green fuck.”

She shivered and moaned briefly when her hips were grabbed, and tightened her grip on the railing when she felt its head push against her slutty entrance. Slowly, Cass groaned as her lower lips parted for the hard plant meat, the few inches it slid in causing her to bite her lips again.

And then she was caught by surprise when it bottomed out, thrusting it all in one move and filling the woman up instantly. Cass found herself gasping sharply before she moaned through gritted teeth, her size queen attitude challenged yet again by the impressive cock that filled her up. Her eyes crossed and rolled back as she threw her head back and her cum covered breasts jiggled a bit and her gripped tightened on the railing until she was sure it turned white.

Barely, Cass knew she was standing on her toes before pleasure started to fill her mind, induced when the Carrier began to move. Her mind was whited out from any other thought as the plant abomination pumped his cock in and out of the former caravan master’s eager pussy and she moaned out loudly in response, taking in the feral pace it used like a professional slut.

Her ass rippled with each slap of their hips together, and her boobs swung to and fro as her body rocked back and forth with vigor. Cass couldn’t care less on how hard it was going, only moaning and groaning in ecstasy as the creature claimed her.

“F-F-Fuuuuck-! Fuck tha’ slutty cunt like it’s yers!” she managed to cry out, coaxing the creature further. The words were meaningless to it, but the tone set something off, maybe a remnant of the man it used to be, when it pulled the redhead’s hips closer to it. It subconsciously began to match its thrusts with its pulling of her hip, eventually managing to drive deeper into the horny woman.

And Cass couldn’t do anything but moan whorishly in agreement, lowering her upper body down until she was at a right angle, making her breasts hang down and swing enticingly with each primal thrust. Her legs were beginning to shake, but she didn’t even consider falling down, instead trusting the Spore Carrier to keep her up.

“C-C’mon, fuck me good, fuck me hard. ‘m more than ready fer it!”

She was getting closer, oh she was getting so close to sweet nirvana, and this brute of a Spore Carrier was fucking her to it. Cass didn’t even think twice before she lifted her legs up, wrapping them around the creature’s hips and letting only its grip keep her up. She wanted to cum badly, and the redhead was intent on getting it.

And when it did came, when it did arrived, Cass bit her lip and groaned loudly as her pussy tightened in an orgasm, eyes crossed and rolled back while her eyelids fluttered. Her body tensed in ecstasy as she came, and she felt herself squirt all over the still moving cock, cunt squeezing the hot plant cock. Her grip was tight on the railing and she couldn’t help but let herself be lost in the waves of pleasure.

In other words, she let herself become a mere fuck toy to the Carrier, enjoying the carnal feeling of being fucked while in an orgasm. Yet she didn’t wait long before her orgasm was magnified, another louder groan coming out of her mouth when the Carrier fired his thick load into her.

Cass couldn’t handle the sensation overload for the first time, and she barely kept her mind from shutting down in response. But where her mind was off, her subconscious kept her grip, a bit looser as it was. Barely conscious, Cass let the plant monster handle her like a simple fuckdoll as it pushed her forward a bit. It moved its claws from her hips and onto her slimmer waist and pulled her away from the railing.

Her hands didn’t object, and the redhead was suddenly held up by the Carrier when it wrapped its thick arms around her stomach when she let go. She placed them on its shoulders weakly and could only moan low when it began to move again, now pumping up her overfilled pussy.

Her head swayed and bobbed with each thrust made and she couldn’t keep her legs locked for long, letting them drop down, though she did weakly spread them a bit for easier access. Now for all to see, Cass didn’t bothered to care if anyone saw her being used like a trophy, letting her F-cups bounce while her legs dangled on the side.

“Mmmmfffuuuuck…,” she mumbled out, barely able to voice her thoughts.

And when the cock inside her came again, sending thick seed into her womb, Cass could only groan weakly. More pleasure battered her weakened mind, and she couldn’t form any coherent thought for it.

She was truly fucked silly.

When the pleasure stopped there, Cass’ mind found the opportunity to gather itself and she barely could manage to discern that she was now on the floor on all fours. She gulped heavily, finding momentary respite from the endless fucking, and weakly managed to push herself up unto her hands and knees before she felt her ass being grabbed.

“Aaaww fuck…,” she groaned.

Pushed to land on her side, Cass couldn’t even muster the energy to move before a leg was raised and a cock pushed into her impossibly still tight cunt. She managed to a weak groan before more pleasure began ramming her mind and she couldn’t help but mindlessly cup a breast and began playing, teasing her nipple and squeezing her mound as her body shook.

“Fuck… can’t stop feeling-good!” the former caravan master exclaimed, grunting when she felt another, less intense orgasm course through her body, her eyes rolled back and she moved her free hand not fondling her breast to instead start playing her sensitive clit.

And it was all she could think on as she was fucked, her own pleasure.

XxXxX

Two days. Two days filled with nothing but endless pleasure. She didn’t know if Six had died, or if he’d left her behind. And she didn’t find it in herself to care about it.

In one of the rooms of Vault 22, a Carrier and its prize mated non-stop ever since she’d been claimed.

Cass stood over the Carrier that was her mate with legs spread wide as she straddled it and was leaning forward a bit, held up by her arms which were held by the Carrier beneath her. Her toned stomach had an almost unnoticeable bump on it, courtesy of her new partner, and her cunt was being fucked and filled with a steady pace by it. Her thick and round ass rippled with each thrust up from her conqueror, and her large breasts bounced up and down eagerly for her new husband. Her creamy and toned body shone with a thin layer of sweat, with dried and fresh spunk all over her boobs and ass, as she was claimed non-stop, and she bounced on top of the Spore Carrier like an eager slut.

And her expression showed nothing less, eyes crossed and rolled back, with her tongue out of a stupid grin and letting out eager moans and pleasured groans, Cass let her head hang back as she let the Carrier fuck her, content on being its plaything for as long as it liked.

XxXxX

Outside of Vault 22, a power armored figure checked his weapon for the last time before he looked to the vault’s door.

“Sure hope you’re still alive Cass.”

XxXxX

A sort-of bad end and one I’m… oddly comfortable with.

This one’s been lying in my bin for a long time coming.

Enjoy!


	2. Helping Friends

XxXxX

"'M sorry what?" Cass blinked incredulously at the younger man besides her, briefly forgetting her bottle as she stared at the Courier who was grinning a bit too widely for her comfort. They were in the Wrangler, and had taken to one of the more private spots of the bar to relax after a bit of a fiasco with the Silver Rush was resolved to celebrate. Both weren't in armor, instead opting for some more casual wear for the small party they had, Cass in her usual ensemble, while Six had brown leather jacket zipped up and sleeves rolled up and fitting pants and boots. Food and drinks were on the table, and it was going so well until the famed Courier asked Cass for a favor.

She'd grinned and agreed. A favor from him was bound to be fun to use anyway.

And now here she was, looking at the man as if he'd grown a second head just suddenly with her own brain stuttering to a stop from his request. She ran his words again through her mostly clear head, trying to see what she'd missed, but seeing as she wasn't even drunk enough to start missing words, she was met with the same very odd request of his.

"Ya want me ta fuck a man in front of ya?" Cass repeated what he said, raising an eyebrow in confused hesitance at the remarkably casual man before her. She wasn't entirely sure if she didn't actually missed a word or something here, preferring instead to ask the man again.

Six didn't missed a beat when he nodded, keeping the almost charming grin on his face as he wagged his eyebrows at her almost suggestively after the nod, "Yep. I wanna watch."

Cass blinked once, then screwed her face almost in distaste after she finally accepted just what she'd heard from him, "Seriously? Yer a fuckin' cuck?" For a long while, when she'd first met him all those months ago back at the Outpost, Cass' opinion of him was initially, and she quote, 'Some sucker got stuck in the Outpost as well.' But then it was switched to seeing the younger man as an unconfident guy who barely knew what he was saying to, over the course of the months, a guy who had serious charisma in him. She saw him inspire men into action, convince others to what was needed, and then she was chilled when she saw him talk down others into submission.

Hell, she'd even seen him convince convicts to turn themselves in before they realized what he'd said to them. And when he spoke to the girls, Cass saw firsthand that if he fancies a girl, he could confidently drag them to bed willingly. And she usually found it amusing and impressive.

So here was a man she'd spent some time with for nearly a year, asking her to fuck another man in front of him, while she'd seen him woo women fairly easily into bed.

It somehow felt bad.

He was relaxed when he shrugged almost nonchalantly, switching from grinning to smiling playfully as he explained almost placatingly to her with a hand reaching for a glass of water, "To be honest, I never really saw me sleeping with you. Not because I didn't want to." He paused, taking a good gulp of water down his throat while keeping his eyes on her own furrowed ones before continuing, "But mostly because I don't really feel I'm up to snuff to try to."

Again, he shrugged nonchalantly as he put his glass down, giving Cass that trademark teasing smirk of his before adding in, "Besides, I have confidence you can get a guy anyway."

Staring at him with furrowed brows and the beginning of a scowl on her lips, Cass kept her gaze on him for a full minute until she watched him change from playful to worry before she leaned forward, resting an arm on the table while she set the bottle down but kept her grip on it, "'n what makes ya think Ah wouldn't wanna fuck you?"

Six squirmed, then leaned back on his chair before shrugging unsure, taking an almost neutral expression on his features while he explained his logic, "I mean, you've got standards-"

"When the hell have Ah ever got standards 'f all things," Cass interrupted, knowing that he'd let her rant instead of being annoyed by it. She saw that he was firmly shutting his mouth, probably thinking that he'd made a mistake in assuming knowing him, and where she'd normally tease him about it, this time, she was just giving him a mixed disappointed and angry stare at him for it. Because frankly, Cass is disappointingly angry with him for assuming. Because for a long while, she'd thought he was avoiding on making his move to her because she wasn't up to his standards.

The girls he usually slept with were for the most part beauties and younger than he was. It was rare to see him hit up an older woman, and even rarer still for him to even sleep with one. Hell, she could count on one hand whenever she remembered seeing him with a woman older than he was.

So she understood his preferences, and didn't even brought it up whenever they did talk because she thought she knew him. Cass considered herself for the most part a looker at best and fairly spry for her age, but she'd never considered herself a knockout of a gal.

So to hear that Six didn't consider once to sleep with her was because he was one feeling out of his league was absolutely absurd and infuriating to her.

"Six, we both know the guys Ah've slept with ain't of any standards," Cass paused, taking a swig from her bottle before settling an almost disappointed stare at the man she considered as a friend. His eyes were still on hers, but there was a subtle hurt in them, so she just kept going, "'n if Ah've got anythin' that say on that, yer the one with standards."

Keeping her stare at him, Cass watched as he listened to what she considers as speaking her heart out. She knew he would listen, knew he always would listen to whom he called his friends, and she knew he wouldn't cut in if she didn't stop. He always does that, for everyone she knew. It didn't matter if it involved danger. The redhead knew Six would push mountains and kill Deathclaws if it meant he could help his friends.

Boone, Veronica, Arcade, Raul and even Lily could attest to it.

"Fuck," Cass swore, feeling her mood become soft towards the admittedly good friend when she recounted the absolute lengths he'd pull off just for them. Case in point, the reason for this small celebration of theirs. If not for him, Cass was damn sure she'd be stuck at the Outpost.

"All 'm sayin' is, it ain't that Ah'm mad ya wouldn't shag me if it's 'cause 'm old and barely above average. 'm mad 'cause ya thought Ah'm a step above ya 'r something," the former caravan master explained her point with a casual tip of her bottle before breaking the stare and leaning back, finishing her rant. She set the bottle down with soft thunk on the table and looked up to see the once confident Six looking down to his feet with a thinking look on his features.

She could tell he was considering her words, he always did whenever he was talked down on or argued against, and for a while, she wanted to know what he was going to say after her little rant.

And then she decided to fuck that, literally, and instead took one last swig of her near empty whiskey bottle before standing up. Cass watched the famed Courier looking up to her with a question on his face but the redhead just smirked and winked suggestively before she walked around the table, a bit of a sway on her wide hips. Mirth flashed in her features when she watched him becoming a bit more uncertain after she stopped besides him before it turned to surprise when she grabbed her unbuttoned portion of her blouse before she pulled them sharply, exposing a deep cleavage she was sure not a lot of the girls he'd slept with got on them.

"Ca-," he started in surprise, but the woman snapped a hand to his mouth with the other holding one finger before her lips, her head shaking. Eyes wide, Six nodded a bit meekly after she pulled her hand back and the younger man could only watch with slowly growing desire.

"Instead of me fuckin' some random stud for ya," Cass spoke, confident smirk still on her face as she ran a gloved hand over one breast. The redhead prided on herself that she got a pair of tits larger than most, F-cups she would brag, and was the reason she never fully buttoned up her blouse. Most men became stupid when she showed them a hint of her cleavage. And now, she was showing them with that same pride to her friend as she shook them side to side, the matching pink and white bra straining a bit.

She leaned forward unto the Courier, making sure her breasts was in his face, something that was evident when he was having difficulty trying to keep eye contact with her, as her other hand slowly rose up to the back of his head before she she pulled him in. Cass heard him yelp a bit before it was muffled when his face was smothered with soft tits, making her chuckle with mirth when one of his hand snapped up to her waist to push himself off. But she kept his head between her tits with a hand, while the other went for crotch as she continued, "Why don't ya fuck me 'nstead?"

There was a muffled reply, and now both of his hands were trying to stop the redhead, yet from the way they were half-assed in their attempt to push her off, Cass knew he was beginning enjoying this. So, she started focusing on Six's crotch that she was grabbing.

"Fuck me," Cass exclaimed, eyes widening a bit when she quickly grabbed hold onto what she'd initially thought was his pistol's suppressor. Squeezing what she was beginning to be sure was a cock, the redhead watched with increasing awe when the familiar shape of a cock began to harden within her grasp, softly twitching in her hand within Six's pants.

"Ya've got a helluva dick there Six," she found herself complimenting the man, squeezing and pressing his penis with near reverence. Once the awe became curiosity, Cass didn't take long before she began undoing his belt and pants, much to his reluctance, and the former Caravan master was rewarded when she pulled out a rod she was absolutely sure was at least a eight-incher. Her jaw dropped in awe at the length, and it went a bit more when she realized she was barely wrapping her hand around it.

"Dear fuck Six. Hope ya didn't kill the poor girls ya've slept with," she exclaimed with awe as she started slowly stroking the bitchbreaker this cock was. It twitched in her ministrations, and Six groaned into her cleavage as well with it. As for Cass, she couldn't take her eyes off of the beautiful cock she was stroking. She gulped and licked her lips, almost eager to skip the foreplay and just go straight to riding the hard meat.

But a groan snapped her out of the lust she was in and Cass instead switched focus to the man she called friend. She let her hand on his head go, and watched with a sultry smirk when he pulled away from her breasts with a gasp and wide eyes. Looking up to her, Cass raised a curious brow when she saw hesitance in his eyes mixed with an all too familiar lust before she was asked, "Cass?"

She didn't stop her stroking when she answered, expertly splitting her attention between the Courier and his cock, "Yeah?"

"Wha-," he stuttered, holding back a groan when she gave his cockhead a good squeeze, before he continued, "-what about having no attachments?"

Cass stopped, her face went neutral for a moment, but then she just laughed before donning the lustful smirk when she retorted, "Ever heard of 'friends with benefits?'" His stunned look garnered another laugh from her before he pulled a playful smile on his lips, the familiar confidence she'd known him showing finally resurfacing.

She just smirked back at him again.

"'nough talkin'. Time ya get start fuckin' me, damn stud," she finished with finality, letting go of his cock as she straightened up. Smirk still there, Cass didn't think twice before she started undoing her own belt and pants before she shimmied them down her hips and long legs, revealing a g-string, pink and white checkered, thong the only thing covering her cunt. She pulled her boots and socks off before kicking her pants away, leaving her half-naked, then turned to see the Courier facing her while unzipping his jacket.

With a flick of his forehead, catching his attention when his scrunched up expression looked up to her with a question, Cass shook her head when she talked, "That's as naked as ya can get. 'm the only one gettin' to show off here."

Six quirked his brows up in surprise, then smiled before leaving his clothes as they were.

Grabbing the sides of her thong, Cass gave him a confident and teasing smirk before she roughly snapped her thong off, throwing the ruined underwear to the side and then kneeling down before him. The redhead parted his legs to give easy access to the thick cock she was beginning to crave, and Cass didn't waste time wrapping both gloved hands around it. The soft groan from Six was encouragement enough for her to start slowly stroking it, eyes now staring greedily at the cock.

Being in a more private area of the Wrangler, the room Cass and Six was having fun in had few patrons in it. Both didn't really seemed to mind some of them watching, and even the patrons themselves gave the pair an almost indifferent glance or were watching with interest.

"Sweet fuck Six, if this ain't the biggest cock Ah've ever seen," Cass huskily commented as she stroked it further, spitting onto the length to provide a bit of lubricant for her effort. She was already having to work a lot more in her strokes to accommodate his full length, and even then, she was just barely covering it all. The redhead couldn't help but moan eagerly, impressed that her friend could have a cock this impressive.

"What about-," Six groaned suddenly, feeling the masterful way Cass was stroking his manhood and enjoying it, "-what about Long Dick Johnson?"

She didn't break her stare from the cock before her, but Cass did chuckle nonchalantly before she answered, "Oh he was long, but that was a long ago." After replying, the redhead suddenly remembered how she'd done it before and instead switched tactics quickly. One hand still stroking, Cass used her other hand instead to start playing and fondling his large sack, her mouth and tongue joining to help a bit later with kisses and licks.

Six groaned when he suddenly found both his cock and balls artfully stroked and fondled, and laid a hand on the back of Cass' head when she started to use her mouth. Experience now guided the former Caravan master and she couldn't deny that this was more enjoyable.

Licking and kissing along the impressive length before her, Cass didn't take long before she was fully embracing her more promiscuous side as she practically worshipped the Courier's cock. Her eyes were cross-eyed trying to keep them on the cock, and her nose soon filled itself with the musky scent she was too familiar with whenever she started fucking while her tongue was filled with the taste of cock. She moaned at the thought of taking this pussy breaker, but remembered from experience how absolutely heavenly it felt worshipping it before the main event was.

So with eagerness, Cass kept her ministrations up with anticipation building up inside her.

"How's it feel, ya fuckin' cuck," Cass teased with a smirk, glancing up to see the familiar giddy smile of a man enjoying a woman's touch on Six's face. She focused her attention on the head area of the cock, giving longer kisses on the swelled head and suckling on it while her eyes looked up to watch the Courier's face squinted vaguely in a bit of embarrassment.

Amusement welled up along with lust inside of Cass and she stopped her kissing for a moment to flash a teasing smile at him for his odd kink, "Still thinkin' of watchin' me fuck someone else?" She'd expected a bit of anger, maybe even an unimpressed stare, but all she got was the same embarrassed look on his pleasured face. And when the cock she was stroking twitched a bit more erratically, Cass stared wide-eyed at the man before her with surprise, "Ya still wanna get cucked?"

"L-Look Cass, you're a hot woman with a beautiful face, impressive curves and serious experience," he paused to grunt in pleasure, eyes closed as he savored her experienced hands on his cock. He didn't see the smile Cass had on her lips, and only groaned when she started to increase the pace of her strokes, "I'd be fucking lying if I didn't say I find it very hot watching someone else have a go at you."

"So yer completely fine with watchin' some other guy's spunk splattered all over me?" Cass asked teasingly, the Courier's breath hitching slightly when she wrapped her full lips around his cockhead and started lightly bobbing her head on it. Her tongue worked further inside her mouth, licking and snaking expertly all over the cockhead as she kept her hands moving as well.

With growing difficulty, the increasingly famous Courier groaned a 'yes' before he put both hands behind her head, pulling her in and assisting her blowjob while his hips barely held back from thrusting straight into her throat. Cass didn't respond with anything other than a soft groan, eyes half-lid and beginning to cross up slightly. Breathing through her nose, she let the musky scent of Six's cock fill her nose with each inhale of breath, moaning softly when her body responded with an ache on her exposed pussy.

The former caravan master was beginning to feel herself getting more wet, and she stopped her hand fondling Six's cock to instead bring it down to her increasingly puffy pussy. Two fingers pressed against her swollen lower lips carefully before a shiver ran up her spine when she touched her slowly revealed clit. She didn't waste time and began to play with it, pinching it lightly and massaging it with small circles. All while she kept her mouth working the tip of a cock and her other hand stroking the rest.

None of the two cared for the rest of the patrons watching them, instead both were focusing intently on each other, with Cass even arching her back a bit in growing pleasure, pronouncing her thick and round ass for all to see. The rest of the patrons just enjoyed the impromptu show.

Feeling the familiar twitching of a cock slowly ready to blow, Cass pulled her head away and let the head out of her mouth with a pop as she gasped for breath before groaning in her throat. She heard Six grunt in slight frustration when she pulled away and looked up to see the mixture of pleasured annoyance on his face, flashing him a sultry smile before she explained herself, stroking hand slowing down, "Bit mad Ah stopped?"

The Courier was breathing a bit heavy, the beginnings of sweat glistening on his skin, and his eyes had a slight haze she was way too familiar with. But he did managed a single nod, thoughts still somewhat focused.

She just chuckled breathily, "Good, 'cuz I ain't lettin' ya shoot with half-assed blowjob."

"I'm sorry?" Six asked between heavy breaths, whimpering slightly when Cass let his cock go, and watched as she stood up, showing her near-naked body for him to see.

With a lustful smile, Cass grabbed the front of his jacket rather roughly before she pulled him up, getting a surprised 'whoa' from him when he was forced to stand before her. She just flashed the same smile to his confused face before she backed up and bent forward, spreading her legs and placing one hand on her thigh as she lowered her head down, breasts straining against her bra as they hang from her chest, to face the still throbbing meat she left hard. Giving it a good and greedy stare, Cass looked up to see realization on the Courier's face before she spoke, "Ah said Ah'm lettin' ya throat fuck me ya stud."

Then she opened her mouth wide and took the first two inches of cock meat inside of her, wrapping her warm mouth around it and eliciting a low groan from Six. Her other free hand was placed on his hip and she used it as leverage to start rocking her body back and forth, sliding the hard cock in her mouth in and out. Slight gurgles and short moans came from her throat as she throat fucked herself on the Courier's cock before she felt a hand behind her head, followed not long with a pleasured, throaty groan when the hand began pushing her closer to his hip, syncing with the hip thrusts that sent the cock deeper into her warm mouth.

Feeling herself move less from her own efforts, Cass let Six use her mouth and throat freely enough that she was enjoying herself, moaning in her throat with each time his meat pushed itself deeper into her. Saliva began to come out of the fairly tight seal her mouth had formed on it, but she just let it be, slowly crossing her eyes when she got closer to his hip.

Cass gurgled some more, moaning particularly loud when he went a bit harder and pushed her down his meat deeper than ever until her nose finally touched his hip. Her pussy felt on fire and she continued what she stopped, using the hand closest to her clit and started rubbing madly. It's been so long since she had a real fuck, and it looked like the shock Six had wore off judging by how he was the one directing.

She didn't care one bit about how she was showing everyone in the private area her swollen pussy and fat ass, and just focused on giving her friend a good blowjob he most definitely fucking deserved. She sucked until her cheeks were in and lavished the length inside her mouth with her tongue, pulling all of the experience she had.

And it wasn't long before he was throbbing madly, the pace quickening to the pint where his heavy balls smacked her chin and she was gurgling more loudly with each thrust. Cass moaned, vibrations tingling the cock stretching her throat, and her eyes rolled back with how fast he was.

And then a last push, her face nearly planted against his hip while his cock went all the way in, and Cass moaned deeply when it throbbed and pulsed with each rope of spunk she swallowed. Six groaned with his teeth clenched, keeping Cass' head close with a hand as he shot his load. Once he was done, he let the redhead pull herself back from his length, and watched with a bit of awe when she gasped after her mouth was free. She was breathing heavily, taking in deep gulps of fresh air, and she still kept a hand on her clit, rubbing it slowly now as she stood straight. Her face was still beautiful, something he had mused when he watched her drink bottles so easily, but there was also a sense of pride at the way her face was a bit harried after that particularly amazing deep throating.

He smiled, tired but daring, and looked at her with an impressed gleam in his eyes when he challenged her, "Feeling a bit weak there Cass?"

The familiar prideful glare whenever Cass found someone stupid enough to pick a fight with her made him smile a bit wider, his manhood twitching slightly at the sight of it. She was still breathing a bit heavily, but there was a definite conviction on her face that he knew, they both weren't walking straight after all of this.

"Talkin' smack fer someone who wants ta get cucked," she retorted, her hand wiping a thin string of saliva on her chin.

Then she pushed him down to the hair again, getting a grunt when he landed, and Cass gripped her bra by the middle and pulled it off roughly, popping the straps and very much ruining it from any further uses. Her creamy breasts, firm and shapely when left alone, popped free and she sighed once they're out before kneeling between his legs again. She threw the bra away, considering it was a useless piece of clothing now, while Cass kept the glare on her face, but there was a confident smile now on her lips as she scooted closer so that her full breasts touched Six's cock.

"But ya ain't talkin' after this," she remarked playfully with an eager smile on her. Her hands cupped her heavy boobs and Six couldn't help but let his length twitch in eagerness as well when she pushed then together. She made a show by jiggling them against the twitching rod, making him bite his lower lip to suppress a groan.

"Anxious?" Cass taunted with a teasing smile, letting the madly throbbing cock barely touch her soft breasts. She just got another barely suppressed groan from him, and the redhead chuckled lightly at his restraint.

Then she pulled her boobs apart just enough to slide the hard and hot cock between her pillowy boobs before she pushed them together, trapping the cockmeat between them. A soft intake of breath told her Six was very much enjoying having his cock between her tits, and she just made an amused sound at how he was keeping himself still. She knew he letting her take control again once he'd challenged her, and she was intending to take advantage of that.

The wet feeling of both saliva and hot spunk felt hood against her skin, and Cass had to resist the urge to just skip the whole thing. Instead, she just started sliding her tits up and down along the thick length, making soft plap sounds with each time she let her breasts slide down. Her hands kept them pushed together, and she had her nipples between two fingers squeezing them.

It was a hell of a sight for Six.

Smirking still, Cass kept her bounces steady and calm, moaning intermittently each time the head of his cock poked out from between her breasts, as she cooed, "Like that? Like the feelin' of 'em jerkin' your rocks off?"

Six was gripping the chair beneath him tightly, and was lightly thrusting his hips up occasionally, but he managed a positive grunt of pleasure between them all.

Cass just chuckled lightly, breathing paced and steady while she gave her best tittyjob. It always felt nice whenever she did, feeling the hot cock sliding between her girls, and she knew the prize for it was always a fun one. If it was a good one anyway. And down between her legs, her hips thrusted the air in an effort to contain her own horny pussy, her swollen lips glistening with her sex juice.

"Mmfuck, cocks like these ain't common," she muttered to herself, looking down between her breasts to see the head popping in and out. How long has it been since she enjoyed a nice and thick penis like this one? Too long if she was asked.

"C-Cass," Six grunted out, snapping her to the present when she looked up to see the scrunched face he had. It looked like he was ready to shoot another load, and Cass smiled deviously before slowing her pace down. The suffering groan he made after that had her cooing mockingly with sympathy.

"Aawww, think Ah'd make it easy fer ya?"

Cass raised herself just enough so that she was leaning forward, jiggled her breasts in each hand, before keeping them together by locking her fingers together. Her nipples were covered with her palms, and she only made just enough movement so that her jugs were bouncing lightly. The teasing smile was on her face, and her eyes gleamed with mischief when she taunted, "Yer gonna hafta work harder fer that, Six."

He didn't think, only started thrusting his hips aggressively as he fucked her tits. Cass cooed in delight when she felt her breasts bounce succulently from his thrusts, and just smiled teasingly to Six whenever she looked up. "Oh yeah, fuck these tits like ya mean it!" she said encouragingly, smile wide with her lips part slightly as she panted lightly. Her lust and hunger for cum glowed in her eyes, and pushed her breasts tighter with her arms to help him.

She yelped when he pulled her arms away and instead found her tits grabbed and pushed together by him. Chuckling in delight, Cass instead locked her fingers behind her head and arched her back to give him easier access, a proud smirk on her as Six fucked her full breasts senseless.

"Yeah that's it. If yer gonna cuck yerself, might as well fuck me as hard as ya can," she taunted again, enjoying the slightly rough pounding of her boobs. "Fuck me as hard as ya want, get a taste of what yer gonna let people do ta me later on," she was getting way into this, but then, he asked for it. Cass was just giving him a better deal out of the favor he was asking.

Besides, at least she knows she won't get blue balled after this anymore.

From the heavy and erratic panting, from the nearly wild way he was thrusting, Cass knew he was close to cumming, and she just cooed at him to finish. Then finally, Six groaned as he came, and the redhead moaned in her throat at the hot spunk splattering all over her boobs. Their warmth was nice against her increasingly sweaty body, and she pushed her breasts together when his own hands let them go. She slid her jugs up and down slowly, milking the cock for all its worth, and leaned back once everything was pumped out.

Cass just moaned appreciatively at the amount of hot cum on her breasts, surprised he got a lot from what she thought was already a big load he'd sent down her throat. She looked up from them to the man she was getting increasingly more proud of, and jiggled her cum-glazed teats in a show with a wide smile on her, "Fer a second, Ah'd thought ya were gonna give me a smaller load. Ain't expectin' this much."

Six was panting lightly after that, the afterglow of an orgasm on his features, but he managed to laugh between breaths before replying, "I'd thought you would."

Cass chuckled lightheartedly, her gloved hands now rubbing his spunk all over her creamy mounds, then she stood up with a wicked smile on her face, "Time fer the main event?" The question was rhetorical, and the intention was clear when she straddled Six, legs wide with one on each side of him with a cock still hard and ready to penetrate. She started to pull her jacket off before Six stopped her, and a curious gaze was given to him briefly before he explained.

"I prefer those on, thank you," he answered with a sheepish smile.

Cass just blinked once before laughing, surprised he had a kink for half-naked cowgirls. "Didn't realize ya got somethin' fer us cowgirls huh?" she joked lightheartedly with an amused smirk, giving him a mock show by shaking her boobs side to side with her hands behind her head. She was laying everything on full-display for him, puffy and shaven pussy lips and hard clit, toned stomach and large breasts, and knew her bare ensemble was icing to his cake. Her necklace was glazed as well, but she didn't really mind it much.

"Just you really. You make it look hot," he responded with a slightly tired smile, his hands sliding up her thigh slowly, up to her hips, before sliding back to her creamy and thick ass. Cass just gave an appreciative moan when he squeezed her cheeks, then yelped in delight when he spanked them.

"Glad ta hear it," she remarked simply before she grabbed his head and pushed him into her boobs. A muffled sound came from him, but Cass just kept him between her teats as she lowered her hips, "'m makin' sure yer enjoyin' all of me 'fore I start cuckin' ya."

Shivering slightly when she felt Six's cockhead touching her pussy lips, she looked over her shoulder and bit her lip as she kept going, pressing it against her entrance until it parted her cunt and slid in. Cass moaned softly at how stretched she felt, feeling like a virgin and her first dicking, and only moaned through her bit lip when she kept sliding it in. Her walls parted so good that she slightly crossed her eyes when she reached the halfway point, and she was breathing through her nose from how full she was feeling.

"Sweet fuck, can't remember when was the last time Ah felt full," she muttered, lowering herself still and trying to fit all of Six's meat inside of her. Six himself was groaning into her boobs while she kept him close, and his hands squeezed her plump ass as more of his meat was wrapped in a warm and vice grip.

She finally managed to push herself down until her hips met his, and Cass hissed in pleasure at how he was filling her to the brim with that bitch breaker of his. She gulped, keeping her breath calm through clenched teeth, then placed her hands on Six's shoulder before she started moving her hips. It was slow at first, since she wasn't used to feeling so fucking stuffed for a long time, but her hips managed a steady bouncing pace when she adjusted a bit.

"Fu-fuck! Forgot how good that feels!" Cass moaned loudly as she rode Six, her teeth clenched tight as she panted while her hands gripped her friend's shoulders tightly. Glancing back, the redhead watched her round ass jiggling from her bouncing with Six's hands squeezing them, and moaned with utter delight at how her inner walls parted and tightened every time his cock slid in and out.

Her legs already felt tired from this, but the pleasure from it was too good to stop, and Cass grunted in ecstasy whenever she was spanked. "Fuckin' love my ass dontcha?" Cass taunted with a strained grin, looking down to where Six's head was still between her jugs, before she threw her head back, her green eyes rolling back when Six took hold of the pace. Where it was steady and easier to handle, now Cass felt pleasure flooding her mind when the man started thrusting back into her, her ass providing a good grip for him to start pushing her down whenever he thrusts up, and the caravan master could only moan and grunt loudly through gritting teeth from how hard she was fucked.

"Fuck yeah! Fuck my cunt hard Six!" Cass goaded the younger man, feeling his balls slap her ass every time their hips met, and making her close to cumming from his consistent and slightly harder pace. Sweat glistened on her creamy skin, and her legs started feeling like jelly after a while, but she ignored all that for the white pleasure she was willingly let her mind be filled with.

Gulping and panting heavily, Cass felt the rapid approach of her own orgasm and only let her more slutty side take over her body. Her hands let go of Six's shoulder to instead cup her tits, and she started playing with her hard nipples to quicken her release. Eyes rolled back and crossed, Cass didn't take long before she screamed her orgasm out. Head thrown back, with body suddenly tensing and twitching and cunt walls tightening, the redhead rode her orgasmic high with no regard for the people watching.

Panting heavily, the former caravan master took a while before she blinked back into fuzzy awareness, hands pushing her boobs together around the head between them while her body jerked lightly. She let her breasts go and pushed herself off of the most likely suffocating man she calls her friend and watched with a lazy smile when he gasped for air, sweat on his face as he gulped fresh air greedily.

Eyelids slightly heavy, Cass kept her lazy smile on her lips while she watched Six breath before she asked, "How's the ride cowboy?"

Six didn't managed a vocal answer and instead smiled lazily as well before he giving her ass another spank. She chuckled a bit tiredly, but then realized something was a bit off. Looking down, it didn't take long for her to realize just what was missing.

Six hadn't shot his own load.

"The hell didn't ya cum ya stupid prick?" Cass questioned down to him with a glare soft but deadly in its energy, prompting the man beneath her to smile sheepishly.

"I don- I don't think you're on any pills right?"

Cass blinked, then chuckled with a bit less energy once she realized what he meant. She flashed an appreciative smile to him, "Ya and yer white knight tendencies."

Gathering the strength to move, Cass lifted herself off of him with a bit of a wobble, shuddering slightly when her pussy was left empty after his cock slid out, then backed up unsteadily. She stumbled a bit once her leg room was clear, prompting Six to snap into a action to help before being waved off, then she turned around and spread her legs, hands placed on her thighs as she bent forward a bit. She didn't gave the interested gazes of the other patrons a lick of care before she glanced over her shoulder, flashing the stud of a man she called her friend a sultry smirk before shaking her ass enticingly at him.

"Compromise then. Fuck my ass 'n empty those balls innit. Then Ah'll cuck ya," she urged him on, huffing in amusement when he stood up unsteadily from his seat, and moaned lightly when he grabbed her arms and pulled them back. Cass bit her lower lip in anticipation, knowing full well how rough he could get when he's in control, and just shook her ass again when something hard pressed against it.

Where she was facing, the lucky patrons that was there stared with lust at her full and heavy breasts that hung from her chest enticingly, but she didn't give them two fucks and instead goaded her friend on. "Teasin' ain't helpin' Six. Ah need that fat dick now," she moaned out, sultry smirk still on her lips. Looking down over her shoulder, Cass could barely see the fat rod of meat that was going into her anal door, and she just gulped silently at it.

She knew it was big, but looking at it now got her heart thumping slightly and making her wonder how that was gonna fit in her tightest hole. But she buried the feeling, and instead pushed her ass against the big dick before it was moved so that the head pressed against her asshole.

Biting her lower lip, Cass looked up from the thick cock towards where Six was watching her almost hungrily and flashed him a lustful smile before taunting him, "Yer getting' cold feet?"

Six just grinned, then he slammed his entire length in, giving no time for Cass to adjust and instead making her threw her head back in sheer surprise as she screamed in pained pleasure. Her ass, unexpectedly stretched, tightened and squeezed the foreign object that penetrated her to push it out, but it became an impromptu massage for Six, and Cass was forced to feel her tightest hole being stretched to the max. Her eyes widened and rolled back, mouth wide open in a shrill scream and her body tensed in uncertainty on whether it should feel pleasure or pain.

But Six gave her no time to adjust and instead started thrusting deep and fast into her ass. Cass could only grunt and moan loudly and without shame as her ass was destroyed, and her big breasts bounced up and down fast, her dark nipples a blur while she stood on her toes. "GodfuckSix!" Cass screamed, her sexual moans filling the private area of the Wrangler and enticing the the other patrons with the sight of her ravaged body.

Panting heavily, Cass let her body get rocked back and forth hard and allowed her head to sway and bob with each hard thrust Six was giving her ass. Her ass cheeks rippled and and jiggled with his powerful movements, and she found herself giving a good show to the rest of the patrons with her bouncing breasts and lewd sounds. And somehow, it made her increasingly desperate and horny from all of the patrons watching her.

"Give 'em a good fuckin' show Six! Ya wanted ta get cucked didntcha? Fuckin' give 'em a reason ta fuck me!" she exclaimed out loudly, making sure everyone heard her. She screamed loudly again when an orgasm forced her to tense up again as her pussy came, and she moaned deeply when she started squirting onto Six's clapping balls.

But the younger man behind her ignored her and instead focused himself entirely to stretching her tight ass wide. Pulling her closer, Six picked up his pace until he was making her unable to keep her toes on the floor anymore, causing her to rock wildly with each pounding he was giving her. Cass didn't resist one bit as she felt the pounding get faster, and instead goaded him further to use her, "Fu-fu-fuck -me hard S-Six, make me yer personal fucktoy after all 'o this-! Fuckin' use me whenever that bitch breaker's hard-!"

He kept going hard, making sure Cass was rendered unable to think of anything but the massive dick destroying her ass, and white hot pleasure filled the cowgirl's mind to the fullest with each hard pound he gave her ass. And then he gave one last thrust before he too grunted in an orgasm, and Cass couldn't help but cry out lewdly when hot cum was unloaded into her ass.

There was a lull in the moment, where Cass was allowed a few moments of respite after the hard fuck, and she used it to pant heavily and to ready herself for the next session. Toes barely touching, Cass chuckled breathlessly before glancing behind her with a bit of a lull, weak from the intense anal, and flashing the man she let herself be used by a tired but suggestive smirk as she taunted, "Done fer the day?"

Breathing through his nose, Six chuckled tiredly at her, then shook her head before pulling her arms closer and leaning back a bit, causing Cass' to lose contact of the floor and instead let her hang in the air slight at an angle. She moaned in eagerness at his still enduring stamina, and just wrapped her now free legs around his hips and trusting in him to not let her fall. It was miraculous her hat stayed on, but she just ignored it and instead squeezed her anal walls around the still erect dick to tell him she's ready.

Six didn't hesitate once and started thrusting again, this time making her bounce with each pound of his hips against her and pulling her back every time she was pounded away from him. And Cass made sure she was working for it as well, her legs helping with each pull impaling herself onto the hard cock that now dominated her life for the time being.

Into another wild rut, Cass couldn't help but roll back her eyes and bite her lip every moment she was used and allowed the more wilder moans to come out of her with each hard penetration of her ass, "Ohfu- That's it ya big prick! Fuck that ass 'till it's yer fuckin' shape! Make me yer personal cock sleeve!"

Her bouncing breasts were hypnotizing to the rest of the few patrons, and they all watched with interest as the caravan master was bounced on the Courier's cock. Some even started to touch themselves, finding the show arousing with how primal it seemed. And the two didn't care once about it, instead fucking each other until either of them came.

The Courier was sweating as he bounced Cass on his dick, but he didn't really mind it, too focused on making the woman fucked stupid to really care about it. He was gripping her arms tightly to keep her afloat, and was balancing between fucking and maintaining his own balance.

But it came down rather predictably to fucking when Cass came again, her shrill cries piercing his ears, and he felt her still-tight ass grip his cock in a vice that it made him unable to resist the building orgasm any longer as well. He pounded one last time before he groaned, and let the white fog of release fill his mind as he shot his load into Cass' insides.

And she appreciated it every bit.

Her body was weak, and her mind was a bit hazy from the pleasure, but she managed a stupid grin on her face before she spoke tiredly, "Fffuck, if that ain't a round…"

But he wasn't done, and before long, Cass was pulled on top of him when he sat down, with her still on him, and let her hands grab his shoulder from behind while his own reached from under her arms and grabbed her breasts. He squeezed and jiggled and played with them, making her moan uncontrollably whenever he teased her nipples, and then let them go to grab her hips. Cass grinned stupidly for a moment before she moaned whorishly when he started pounding her ass again, her legs wide and showing her puffy pussy lips being slapped by his balls. Her breasts bounced repeatedly in this new position and she let her head lull back with her mouth opened and letting out slutty sounds.

Eyes rolled back, Cass couldn't careless if anyone heard what she was saying out of her mouth, "My ass needed that poundin'. It needed that big, fat dick ta stretch it 'n its gonna need a lot more after he's done!"

She bit her lip briefly, blinking rapidly to pull her focus through the haze of white pleasure, and looked down at between her teats to see Six's balls slapping her desperate cunt. Without even thinking, she let one hand go of his shoulder and reached down to start giving her neglected pussy a nice and fast rub. Her clit found itself between two fingers and she didn't gave the shudder she got a thought before she started playing with it.

Only the two friends' were making a ruckus within the private area of the Wrangler, and both hardly cared if they were a nuisance, instead enjoying each other to fullest. Beneath Cass, Six had an equally stupid grin as he pounded the redhead's anal hole, and was grunting wildly with each time her ass clapped against his hip. Cass on the other hand groaned and panted through bit lip while she was forced to bounce on his meat pole, breasts bouncing almost hypnotically with her legs wide, and one hand rubbed her sensitive clit madly, pushing her to another orgasm. Her eyes were half-lidded and blinked constantly to stave off the mind-numbing effect of the unique pleasure of anal, and she finally let her other hand off his shoulder to instead play with one of her teats. She targeted her hard nipple specifically, and couldn't help but enjoy the added sensation.

Cass came again after some more pounding, and tensed her body again as she pinched both her nipple and clit to maximize her orgasm. Her pussy squirted suddenly, making a mess of the floor before them, but she couldn't give two shits about it as her face contorted into one of ecstasy, "F-f-fuuuuucck-! Yer the best goddamn friend a girl coulda asked fer Six."

Six just grunted once before he slammed her down, impaling her onto his cock deeply, before shooting another load into her tight hole. And Cass couldn't help but moan in relish as the hot spunk unloaded inside of her.

Both panted heavily, in each other's presence. Cass sat on top of him with a semi-erect dick still inside her ass, with a breast in one hand and a clit in the other, and let her head lull back. Her skin glistened with a thin layer of sweat on her, and her chest heaved with each labored breath she took, but the lazy smile on her face told her it was all worth it. Underneath, Six was also breathing heavily, gulping in deep breaths of air greedily from his wild session with Cass, and had an equally tired smirk on his face at having finally fucked the redhead. His own body was sweaty under his clothes, and he felt a bit sore between his legs as he kept Cass on top of him for her safety.

"How was that?" He heard Cass ask, and just kept the smirk on his face when he answered.

"Amazing described it."

Laughing tiredly, he watched Cass lean forward before stretching her arms up. And kept watching until he felt a gloved hand on his balls, making him yelp in surprise. It felt squeezed it and lightly slapped it, and then Cass turned her top half back to glare at him.

"Those balls ain't empty Six," the tone was threatening, and he couldn't help but shrug as answer. And Cass just sighed before she pulled herself off of him. He shivered when his somewhat hard penis was exposed to the cold air, but then sat up when she gestured to another table with a finger.

Cass scoffed, looked at the rest of the audience that was watching her specifically, before turning to him with an eyebrow raised, "Yer still thinkin' on watchin' me?"

She watched the brief look of thoughtfulness on him flash for a few seconds, and then he pushed her off of him, making her exclaim a bit in surprise when she fell to the floor on her knees, shuddering slightly at the feeling of his penis sliding out of her, before catching herself with her hands on the floor when she swayed unsteadily for a bit before leaning forward too much. She squeaked when a hand smacked her ass, then groaned and bit her lip when the hand squeezed it.

Looking back with an obvious eagerness for more, Cass watched Six knelt down behind her, his dick hard and ready for another pounding, and she giggled a bit as he placed it between her fat cheeks, grabbing her booty with both hands and hotdogging her bubble buns. She groaned lightly when he started sliding his manhood between her buns, and just smirked slyly at the man enjoying himself, a clear pride in her eyes, "No cuckin'?"

Six rolled his eyes, "No."

Cass shook her head, keeping the proud smile to herself, and just let the man confidently use her ass. She lowered herself further, going down to her elbows and pressing her boobs against the floor, and Cass found it much hotter like this. She always felt good when she let a man take her, not that she'd like it less when she does.

The redheaded beauty huffed almost excitedly when Six stopped, and just moaned eagerly when her asshole was teased with his head. His hands spread her ass and Cass couldn't really be expected to be patient with how he teased her, his snort of amusement audible when she pushed her hips back. "Stop fuckin' around already," she growled out, feeling her anal hole stretch slight when she pushed her hips against it.

Another spank made Cass yelp. Then a sharp inhale when her anal hole stretched open, and then a satisfied hum when the first few inches slid in. She arched her back, pronouncing her thick ass to Six, and placed her hands besides her chest. She was ready for some hard pounding alright.

She didn't bother looking back this time, but she did exclaimed in surprise when Six let her ass go and grabbed her thighs, lifting her bottom half up. He kept the redhead's ass up by her thighs, squeezing them sensually before he started. It was slow at first, not like how he'd wrecked it earlier, but Cass still moaned in her throat at how stretched she was feeling.

He didn't bottomed out like earlier, but he was sure readying the former caravan master with his slowly quickening pace.

Cass clenched her hands in pleasure as they fucked, and she fluttered her eyes as it got deeper and faster. Inch by inch, she was taking it all, and her whorish moans once again filled the room with how delicious her ass stretched.

"Fuck yeah Six. Train that ass, it ain't finished 'till Ah'm ruined," she urged, flashing an eager and horny smile over her shoulder at younger man. The coaxing worked, a primal glint in Six's eyes that had Cass shivering in delight, and she moaned again when the thrusts became constant and steady. Her body jolted forward every time the dick came pushing in, jiggling her ass and slapping his balls against her wet cunt, and she relished the bliss it filled her mind with.

Offering no more resistance than what would make the experience more delicious, Cass let out another moan as Six used her like a sex doll, holding her lower half up and letting the rest of her barely off the ground. "That's the spirit, Six," she egged him on, using her arms to push herself back in rhythm with his thrusts. And from the way he was grunting himself, his pace getting a bit more harder, Cass had no doubt he wasn't enjoying this. She cooed and panted every time their hips met in time with their motions, and was curling her toes as another orgasm built up steadily.

Pleasure swamped her mind with each pounding, and her body felt heavenly with each pulse of bliss sent across it. Her clit sent spikes of it every time it was slapped, and her nipples enjoyed the worn wood lightly tingling them. Cass bit her lip as she moaned, slowly crossing her eyes as she came closer to release, and just started working harder. Her arms were getting weaker from her motions, but she couldn't bring herself to care as she started pushing harder and faster. The redhead was getting desperate now, working herself faster and bringing her climax closer.

And Six responded in kind.

Cass grunted in surprise when he shifted, jolting her hands forward so they were in front of her when he raised her hips higher, and she instinctively completely wrapped her legs around him when he held her by her hips and started pounding her into the floor. The former caravan master found her face a bit closer to the floor, and she uttered a stuttered moan when the pounding became near animalistic in its pace. Eyes crossed and mouth open, letting out eagers moans and pleasured grunts, Cass was pressing her hands harder against the floor in growing ecstasy while they rutted. And as her juice run 'up' her stomach with how wet she was, her anal walls keeping a vice grip around the meat-pillar inside it, she had a silly grin before her orgasm hit.

"Oh- fuck yeaaaahhh...," the redhead moaned deeply, feeling her body tensing and twitching as her pussy squirted all over Six's balls. White bliss filled Cass' head as she came, and she weakly moved a hand to her clit, shuddering as her climax was enhanced and prolonged just a bit with the younger man's still active thrusts. He was moving wildly now, pace a bit uneven as his own orgasm was closing, and Cass just massaged her sensitive clit while his balls slapped it.

Then it came to a stop when he bottomed out again, and Cass cooed when she felt his manhood pulse and throb inside her ass, enjoying the hot spunk he was unloading inside her guts as he came. It added into an enjoyable afterglow, and the woman simply wrapped her legs tighter, unwilling to let him pull out. Her hand played with her clit near-mindlessly, and even teased Six's pumping balls, coaxing more of his seed out of him. She didn't even need to focus on milking him out, just letting her slutty body instinctively milk his cum out.

Once he was done, Cass relented when he let go of her hips and unhooked her legs from his hips, instead weakly using them to gently lower her ass down as best as she could. Her asshole clenched and unclenched while in the air, and she was sure her puffy pussy was a wet mound that looked eager to take a cock. Her legs were jelly when she used them to support her raised bubbly ass, and her arms were shaking as she pushed herself up to kneel, but she managed. And once she was kneeling, Cass let her bliss slowly subside before she glanced over her shoulder with a sexy smirk.

Six was on the chair again, and he was panting softly as he took a glass of water in his hand, letting his semi-erect penis rest in the open. He was winded, but from the way he was still holding his glass steady as he drank, Cass knew he was ready for another. She snorted in amusement, hazily remembering the women he'd slept with and wondering how long they lasted until they fainted, and licked her lips suggestively before she moved. Feeling her legs responding slowly and shakily, Cass opted to instead crawl towards him, making sure her round and fat ass sway from side to side as she approached, and gave him a seductive smirk when he noticed her advance.

She caught the gulp he was hiding, and huffed when he straightened on the chair.

He knew what she wants.

Once before him, Cass placed both hands on his knees and spread them apart before she moved a bit closer, smiling all the way while she kept her eyes on his. Her hungry stare must've sent some signal to his brain, she shifted her gaze down to his meatpole when it twitched and giggled when it went full-mast again. Cass grabbed his thick meat in one hand and gave it a slow massage, occasionally slapping her tits with it as she stared up to him, "Still rarin' ta go eh? Still want ta fuck me silly?"

The redhead didn't wait for an answer, instead moving her lips closer to the base of his head and kissing the spot succulently, her warm and full lips causing him to moan. She smiled against the penis, giving it long licks and kisses as her other hand cupped his balls. Practically worshipping, Cass moaned suggestively as she breathed in Six' musky scent, goading the Courier on while she kept her mouth on his meat, "Yeah ya do. Ya always wanted to. Ever since ya pulled me outta that Vault, ya've been jerkin' this meat ta me gettin' fucked senseless by those critters. Ain't that right?"

Her body shuddered lightly at the memory. Her pussy ached as she felt the phantom feeling of plant goo dribbling down her thighs, and she inhaled in more of Six's mixed scent, vaguely remembering the intoxicating scent of the spore carrier that had kept her as its fucking mate. It wasn't a particularly pleasant memory, but damn if it hadn't been the best two days for Cass. She vaguely remembered hearing Six barge into the room she'd been kept in, and remembered being pulled away before something barked. Heat was also a faint memory, and bright lights as well.

She'd learned later that Six had lit the place up with a heavy flamer all while her naked body was slung over his armored shoulder.

"I can't say no...," Cass heard Six replying, pulling her mind from the memory while she watched a red hue emerge on his cheeks. His cock twitched slightly more vigorous as well, and the redhead only rolled her eyes before giving him an exasperated smirk. She didn't bother to reply to him yet, focusing more on the cock in her face, and gave its underside a long, hungry lick by running her tongue from the base all the way up to the tip. Cass relished his salty taste enough to do it again and again, teasing his balls every time she started from the bottom and she just chuckled breathlessly when he uttered a pleasured groan.

She locked eyes again with him, and this time, a teasing smile was on her features as she replied, "Of course ya did. Bettin' ya got a recordin' of it." She paused, still with her teasingly seductive smile on her, and slightly tightened her stroking hand around his cock before continuing, "But Ah doubt yer gonna need it from now on." Cass ignored the confused look on Six's face, instead opting to finally take his manhood inside her warm mouth again and bobbing her head along its length. She worked her tongue as she sucked him off, massaging and licking the underside while her lips wrapped around it, and moaned appreciatively when the Courier groaned and cupped the back of her head.

Cass stroked what length she didn't take inside her mouth and focused herself entirely to jacking the younger man off, breathing through her nose as she gurgled lightly. Every now and then, Cass would pop off of it to take deep breaths of air and then getting back on it almost effortlessly, her experience guiding her body as she worked. She enjoyed the warm heat inside her mouth, enjoyed the salty taste that dominated her taste buds, and relished the scent filling her nose. The former caravan master popped off again, gasping deeply, and gave the Courier a confident grin, "Enjoyin' yerself?"

Six nodded, panting lightly from her expert mouth.

Cass chuckled lightly, feeling proud of her work, "Good. 'cus Ah sure fuckin' am." Lowering her head, Cass started kissing his heavy sack almost affectionately, planting wet and needy lips on the sweaty sack before putting one inside her mouth and sucking it briefly. She only stopped to speak, "Been long since Ah've properly worshipped a fat dick like yers. Don't expect this is a one time thing." Another suckle, a groan from him, and the redhead gave Six a lustful and bright smile while she finished, "So don't think twice about usin' me whenever ya feel like it."

Six wanted to say something, but grunted instead when Cass took his whole length suddenly and just started started moving her head, ignoring the gurgles and gags and groans coming from her as he fucked her face. The woman, finding a hand free, started playing with herself as she let him fuck her throat. She crossed her eyes, and even gagged a bit when he started bobbing her head harder, but Cass just enjoyed the throatfuck.

Before long, Six was cumming again, and Cass choked when his load overwhelmed her, forcing some to escape the seal that was her lips around his dick before he pulled out. She gasped, and just moaned when spunk splattered her face, some even getting inside her open mouth, her hand fondling his balls switching to his throbbing manhood and stroking it. She milked the rest of the Courier's thick cum out, letting her tongue out eagerly as she slapped the head on it, and swallowed what she could after he finally stopped, "Oh yeah, that's the stuff..."

Cum-splattered, Cass gave an impressed look at the still stiff dick twitching in front of her before she looked up, "Ya sure got a lotta pent up energy dontcha?"

Six laughed breathlessly, an almost tired but still playful look on his face as he answered, "Girls don't usually last this long with me..."

The former caravan master laughed, "Wondered how anyone lasted with ya." Giving his cock a final squeeze, Cass unsteadily stood up with weak legs before he helped, and she gave the room a brief look around them, smiling at the other patrons that watched their public stunt, before she turned to Six with a raised eyebrow, "Ya want somewhere more comfortable?" When he nodded after a moment, Cass nodded back before gesturing him to lead the way. She watched with amusement when the Courier tucked in his boner awkwardly before he left, and then went to the table where their little celebration was held and grabbed her bottle of whiskey before following where he went.

She deliberately left her underwear, jeans and boots behind, enjoying the stares she got when she exited the private area in all of her sexy glory. Large breasts exposed with nipples hard, Cass puffed her chest out further when more people turned to her with various degrees of lust and suprise. Her bare cunt and shapely ass turned heads when she strode to where Six was at, and she felt a couple of hands bravely reaching out and spanking or groping her fat cheeks hard. She swayed her hips while she walked, feeling the floor under her bare feet, and smiled confidently when a couple of people leaned back in disgust when they saw her spunk-covered face.

When she finally did reach the Courier, who was just handed a key, she brazenly hooked an arm around his waist before taking a swig from her bottle. Six snapped his eyes to her with confusion before he looked down, and then they widened before he looked up with a quirked brow. The question was obvious, and Cass answered with a bright smile before she shook her chest to another patron that was clearly ogling her tits, "Just havin' some fun."

Six snorted in amusement and gave her an exasperated look before he asked, "Any particular reason why?"

Cass was sending a smooch to another man who had spanked her ass on the way to his table before she answered, and the grin on her lips were infectious, "Other than givin' them a good show? Yeah, they're rarin' ta fuck me now, and these guys ain't touchin' me before yer done. Wanna make'em know that." Her grin grew wider when he smiled, and she just chuckled suggestively when she felt his own arm wrap around her waist. But not before he gave a good squeeze of her ass.

And going to their room, Cass felt a thrill she'd nearly forgotten how it felt run up her spine.

XxXxX

The door to their room for the night was unlocked, swung opened, and Cass was the first one to get inside before Six. She looked around at the room they'd enjoy the night in, finding it looking much like a standard room with a queen-sized bed, a sofa near the window, a drawer, a table with a non-working TV set and a bathroom. Striding quickly to the bed, Cass placed her drink on the night stand beside it before she took off her jacket and blouse, but left her gloves and hat, and climbed up. It was soft enough that it wouldn't be uncomfortable, but firm enough to maintain its shape.

Hearing the door closed behind her, Cass smiled and glanced at Six over her shoulder to see the younger man looking at her round butt while he undressed as well, and she giggled eagerly as she split her legs, making sure her pussy and ass lay close to the edge of the bed. She shook her cheeks as best as she could, giving the eager man a sexy smirk while her hands cupped her boobs together. "What're ya waitin' fer? Night's still long 'n yer boner ain't gonna take care of itself," she goaded, finding it humorous when Six stumbled taking off his pants before he strode closer.

Hands quickly grabbed her wide, creamy hips, and Cass bit her lip eagerly before curling her toes in pleasure when he pushed his stiff meat into her cunt. She moaned loudly, feeling her neglected entrance eagerly gripping Six in a vice that, once he started moving, had Cass grunting and moaning eagerly. Her womb entrance was battered consistently with each thrust, and the redhead found her arms grabbed and held back again, leaving her boobs to bounce freely.

Pleasure, intoxicating bliss, started to flood her mind in waves and Cass enjoyed it with relish as she moaned, a stupid grin on her face.

It's going to be a long night indeed.

XxXxX

She woke sore all over, and felt sluggish just trying to open her eyes. Groaning, Cass felt her body slowly respond to her mind's command as she turned her body on the bed to the right, facing away from the bright sunlight and finding comfort in the darkness. Pulling her blanket onto her naked shoulder, Cass let the darkness relieve her for some time until a door opened, and the sound of a toilet flushing filled her ears briefly.

"Mmmmfuckin'… be quiet…," she mumbled, hearing an amused scoff from somewhere before something creaked.

"Alright, just get yourself rested," she heard Six gently apologize and then advised, the soft thumps of boots being placed telling her that he was most likely on the sofa getting ready to sleep himself. It took her a moment later to realize he'd closed the windows for her comfort.

So feeling a bit bad, Cass pushed herself to the left where Six was most likely is and opened her tired eyes until she could see the man lying across the entire length of the sofa, a book in his hands. Pushing herself further, Cass didn't bother covering her breasts once the blanket fell off of her sitting form and just chuckled tiredly when she saw him sitting up with a concerned look before hearing her laugh, and just shook his head with a smile before lying back down.

"Get some sleep Cass, you did had a long day," he reprimanded her. Opening his book to where he left off.

Cass just chuckled again before remarking, "In more ways than one…" Then she flinched when she felt her sore legs and even sorer groin act up, before laying down again, though this time leaving her top torso exposed. It was more because she wasn't bothered enough to pull up the blankets back, and more just to give Six a show.

"'N you?"

"I'm not the one who rode a cock for an hour straight while being half-conscious," he snarked, and garnered a hoarse laugh from the redhead.

Cass just pulled the sheets to cover her naked body from the cold before wishing a goodnight to Six, hearing a reply and a more softer thank you at the end that allowed her to sleep with a smile on her face.

XxXxX

Look, Cass is one of my favorite companions in NV. And I am a bit sad when I found not enough lewds of her.

Anywho, I do hope this one holds up to the rest of my smut, cause I feel it met just barely of it.

Enjoy! :D


End file.
